


Darcyland Drabbles - Vol.1

by VisiblePetrichor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcyland Drabble Race, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor
Summary: Drabble collection for Discord Darcyland Drabble Race.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 8
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Chapter 1

“Come a little bit closer,” the weird voice announces to Darcy as she steps further into the strange cave. All she wanted to do was go for a nice walk on her first trip to Asgard. No one told her that there would be strange, dark caves that she needs to avoid… or not avoid?

“Errr… hi?” Darcy stutters in response. She sees shadows moving inside the cave and Darcy holds her ground. This is Asgard. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s a land full of Thors.

It’s a tall, impeccably dressed, imposing looking woman, with the greatest antler helmet she has ever seen.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Miss Lewis.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come a little bit closer,” Darcy whispers into Carol’s ear and then she immediately starts hiccup-giggling.

“You are really drunk, Darcy. I think I should take you home.” Carol turns in her barstool and is all serious and beautiful and perfect. And why hasn’t Darcy worked up the courage to just kiss her already.

“I think I should take me home,” Darcy replies with her most seductive voice.

The smile on Carol’s face could light up the entire universe.

“I don’t think it’s possible to light up the entire universe,” Carol says.

Was she speaking her thoughts out loud?

“Darcy, you’re yelling your thoughts to everyone. Come on, let’s get you home.”


	3. Chapter 3

She can’t give up. Not when she’s so close. Darcy knew this wouldn’t be an easy ride and chances are high that she doesn’t make it through this. The elements are unforgiving in the Siberian tundra, but she doesn’t have a choice. Bucky needs her. And as much as she has been denying her feelings, she knows that she needs him too. She’ll go all the way, through the endless winter that is this Hell on Earth and see Bucky again. She’ll finally tell him that she loves him and come Hell or high water, they will find a way to make it back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy has never had so much sweat on her before, and she’s pretty sure that her heart is about to give in. How Nat managed to convince her to do this stupid race, Darcy has no idea. That’s not entirely true – Natasha Romanov is very experienced in the techniques of persuasion. The race is for charity. She keeps reminding herself that she’s doing a good deed. The fact that it involved Nat’s head between Darcy’s legs definitely sealed the deal.

“Come on, Darce. You have to go all the way. It’s only half a mile left.” Nat already has a medal and is cheering her on from the side lines. She’s also glowing like a goddess, while Darcy is sure that she looks like the wrong end of a drain pipe.

“You owe me, Nat,” she yells, and curses at the smile on her girlfriend’s face as she heads to the finish line.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy cannot understand why Quill would play his mixtape at the ungodly hour of 2 in the morning, in the communal lounge area of Stark Towers. She knows that it belonged to his mom, whom he never knew. OK, fine. She does understand. But she has an important report to write up and Bring it on home to me is giving her writers block.

Darcy heads to where the music is coming from to ask him to at least drop the volume a bit. She walks softly in case Quill is asleep. As she gets closer, she hears a sound that is nowhere close to a snore from someone sleeping.

“Oh my God!” she yells as she sees the ass-end of Peter Quill in all his naked glory. She turns quickly around before she sees anything more. She thinks he was with Gamora. She’s not sure. What she knows for damn certain, is that she’s never following noises at this hour again.


	6. Chapter 6

Bring it on home to me starts coming through the speakers as they press play on the old tape Darcy found in her old childhood home. The static of the screen finally makes way to an image of her mom and dad dancing on their wedding day. They were so wrapped up in each other that they don’t see anyone else around him.

“They look happy,” Steve says as he places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“They were,” she answers, while trying not to get emotional about how much she misses them.

She reaches up to grab Steve’s hand and squeezes. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Any time, Miss Lewis.”

“I told you to call me, Darcy.” The smile he gives her sends butterflies deep into her tummy and Darcy knows that the crush she has on Steve Rogers just got a whole lot bigger.


	7. Chapter 7

“I can stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl you just don’t realise what you do to me.”

The 80’s jams on karaoke night in Stark Tower are coming in strong and Darcy has to admit that it works for them. The mood is light and happy. It’s just what they needed in the aftermath of yet another hostile alien invasion.

“Aaaaahhhhhhh. Hooked on a feeling.” The entire Guardian’s team belts out the chorus together – including very awkward Drax. Didn’t they pump him with enough alcohol to take out a football team? How is he still not drunk? They’re not the worst she’s seen, but they’re not good either.

“Earth to Darcy?” Jane gives her shoulder a shake to get her attention. “You ready to go next?”

“Let’s do this!” Darcy downs the rest of her drink and fist pumps to get psyched. She and Jane are going to wipe the floor with these misfits.


	8. Chapter 8

That damned Hooked on a feeling song is stuck in Darcy’s head again. At first, she thought that Tony is playing some prank on her that gets songs stuck in her head. She hates having songs stuck in her head. Especially songs she didn’t choose that were released before she was born.

She catches herself humming the melody and then stops. That’s when she hears the melody coming from somewhere that is not inside her head.

Okay, the song was definitely implanted on purpose and Darcy is about to ring the neck of the person responsible.

She storms through the corridor of Stark Tower towards the melody that grows louder.

She comes to a closed door that she knows is a supply closet.

“Weird,” she mutters to herself as she opens the door.

All Darcy remembers is something slimy on her face and maybe the colour green, as she is pushed back from the supply closet to the wall behind her.

Then everything turns black.


	9. Chapter 9

Outfit on, makeup ready, and eyeliner on fleek, Darcy was ready to destroy it on her night out with the girls.

“Nice, Darcy!”

“Look at you, Miss I-don’t-own-anything-fancy,” Darcy responds as she makes Jane do a twirl so that Darcy can get the full appreciation of her outfit.

“Does it look okay?” Jane asks as she turns to the mirror again.

“If Thor doesn’t have a heart attack, I’ll eat my shoe.”

“Yeah, well. With your cleavage looking the way it is, every man in that nightclub is getting a heart attack.”

“That’s the plan,” Darcy replies, as she takes her spot at the mirror and readjusts the girls. It’s going to be a fun night.


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy cannot get Carol out of bed. No matter how much she pleads or pushes, or how much of her smooth skin she kisses.

“No, Darcy. It’s too early,” Carol manages to mumble in her current, useless, sleep state.

“We can’t be late for Disney World. Disney World, Carol!”

Darcy grabs a fist-full of blankets and pulls. But Carol’s super-strength means the blankets go nowhere.

“Fine,” Darcy huffs as she finds her phone and scrolls through her Get up and Go playlist. She puts on Cherry Bomb by the Runaways and climbs onto the bed.

“Hello Daddy, hello Mom. I'm your ch ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!” Darcy is singing at the top of her lungs and jumping around on the bed. If Carol sleeps through this, she’ll have to check with Dr. Banner if super-sleeping is a thing.

“Darcy!” Carol yells.

“Disney World!” Darcy yells back as she lands on top of Carol.


End file.
